Machine-to-Machine/Man (M2M) communication belongs to the communication field of communication network which is extended from the existing information communication network. The M2M communication, as a technique in the communication field, is used to acquire kinds of information from the physical world mainly by embedding capabilities of intelligence and communications in various possible objects, and analyze and process the acquired information to enhance and promote the intelligence, interaction and automation degree of the existing information communication network service.
At present, M2M communication network is of various network forms, and may be an independent physical network constructed separately, or a logic network constructed on the existing public communication networks and various government/enterprise private networks.
The M2M communication network can be divided into three layers according to the logic functions: a perception extension layer, a network/service layer, and an application layer. The three layers are described below in detail.
1) The perception extension layer is mainly used to implement the acquisition, automatic identification and intelligent control for the information of the physical world. The various objects per se in the physical world have no communication capability, but can acquire the information in the physical world mainly through intelligent nodes, such as sensors, actuators, intelligent devices and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) reader-writer, and perform information interaction with the network layer through communication modules. The parts in the M2M gateway involved in this process mainly include M2M terminal devices and M2M gateway devices.
2) The network/service layer is used to support transmitting, routing and controlling of the information in the perception layer, and provides support for communications between human and an object or between different objects in the Internet of Things. Combined with the classification of the Internet of things, the network level is specifically of the following network forms: communication networks, Internet, industry networks, etc. The parts involved in the network/service layer mainly include M2M platform.
3) The application layer mainly includes various specific applications of the Internet of Things, including public services and industry services. The industry services may be public-facing industry public services, or industry dedicated services that satisfy the specific application needs inside the industry. The public services are basic services provided for public-facing common needs, such as smart home and mobile payment. The industry dedicated services are usually the services provided for the interior of the industry for the particular needs of the industry, such as smart grids, intelligent transportation and smart environments, and so on. Part of industry services may also be provided for the public, such as intelligent transportation, called industry public services. The parts involved in the application layer mainly include M2M application server, called M2M application for short.
4) The terminal peripheral refers an individual device having an environmental perception function, and can send the perceived information to the M2 M service platform or the M2M application through an M2M gateway, as well as receive the downlink control on the terminal peripheral from the M2M application or the M2M service platform.
5) Since the processing capability, storage capacity and power supply of the M2M terminal peripheral are somewhat limited, the M2M terminal peripheral cannot communicate with a communication network, and need to access the communication network through a M2M gateway. The M2M gateway may perform protocol conversion between the M2M perception extension layer and the top network. The M2M gateway can aggregate and forward the data information acquired by the M2M terminal peripheral, and further receive the control information from the M2M application or the M2M service platform to manage the terminal peripheral.
The M2M service platform provides common capacities and supports for the M2M applications, and provides open interfaces, so that the M2M applications may access and use the network resources and capacities. Through shielding the specific M2M application from the specific network implementation of the underlayer, the complexity of application development of the Internet of Things can be reduced, and deployment costs of the application development of the Internet of Things can be reduced.
When performing remote management on the terminal peripheral, the M2M service platform or the M2M application should be with the capability to take the initiative to deregister the terminal peripheral. For example, when a certain M2M application service is expired and a user does not renew, the registration information related to the user can be deleted, i.e., unnecessary information does not need to be stored, so as to save the storage space of the M2M service platform or the M2M application. Meanwhile, when the gateway for managing the terminal peripheral needs to be replaced, the old registration information will be further stored in the terminal peripheral. After the old gateway is replaced with the new gateway, the terminal peripheral stores multiple sets of registration information, e.g., multiple identifiers and multiple gateway addresses, which results in that the data cannot be sent and received normally, and storage resource is wasted.
Aiming at the above problem, no effective solution has been presented.